thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ferdinand
CGI=250px Ferdinand *'Baureihe': Climax Klasse C *'Bauer': Climax Locomotive Works *'Baujahr': etwa zwischen 1902 und 1928 *'Achsfolge': B-B-B *'Sodor erreicht': April 1960 *'Höchstgeschwindigkeit': 17 mph / 27 kmh Ferdinand ist eine große Holzfällerlok, die mit Bash und Dash auf der Nebelinsel wohnt. Biografie Ferdinand, Bash und Dash trafen Thomas, als dieser sich auf der Nebelinsel verirrte. Sie halfen ihm später, Jobi-Holz zu sammeln und nach Sodor zurück zu kehren. Jedoch ging den Holzfällerloks im Tunnel zur Insel das Öl aus und sie steckten fest. Zum Glück kamen Mief und Percy um Thomas, Bash, Dash und Ferdinand zu befreien und nach Sodor zurückkehren. Die Holzfällerloks halfen dann dabei, das Rettungszentrum von Sodor fertigzustellen und wurden auf der Eisenbahn des dicken Kontrolleurs aufgenommen. Ferdinand half Gordon später dabei, den Löwen von Sodor zum Sommerhaus des Herzogs und der Herzogin von Boxford zu bringen. Persönlichkeit Ferdinand ist der sanfte Riese der Nebelinsel, wo er mit den Zwillingen Bash und Dash arbeitet. Statt Kohle zu verbrennen, läuft Ferdinand mit Holz und Öl. Er ist größer und langsamer als Dash und Bash, aber er bemüht sich immer, trotzdem mit ihnen bei allem mitzumachen. Er ist gerne die einfachere, leisere oder noch schüchtere Lokomotive der drei, weil er dazu neigt, im Gegensatz zu den lauteren Bash und Dash den weniger großen Teil des Redens zu übernhemen, aber es gelingt ihm oft, einen Kommentar von wegen ,,Ja, genau!" zu machen. Trotzdem ist er genauso lebenslustig, albern und verrückt wie die beiden anderen. Er ist rücksichtsvoll, neugierig, hat ein großes Herz und genießt es, mitzumachen und zu lachen, wo immer es Spaß und Spiele gibt. Basis Ferdinand basiert auf einer Climax Klasse C-Holzfällerlokomotive. Datei:Ferdinand'sbasis.png Bemalung Ferdinand ist blaugrün mit blaugrauen Streifen bemalt. Er hat ein halbrundes Symbol, das drei gelbe Bäume mit zwei braunen Äxten darstellt, das sich auf den Seiten seines Führerstands und Tender befindet. Auftritte TV-Serie * Staffel 14 - Thomas in Hektik, Vorsicht, Jobiholz! und Die Nebelinsel-Party * Staffel 15 - Gordon und Ferdinand, Toby und Bash, Emily und Dash, Glücklicher Hiro, Wo bleibt der Schnee?, Bertie kommt herum und Der Baum-Wettstreit * Staffel 16 - Spring an, Ol' Wheezy, Der sprechende Schneemann (Erwähnt), Willkommen, Stafford! und Die Weihnachtsbaum-Suche * Staffel 18 - Signals Crossed (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 19 - Goodbye Fat Controller (Auf einem Portrait) Staffel 22 - Auf Trunky ist Verlass (Auf einem Portrait) Staffel 23 - Steam Team to the Rescue! ('' Auf einem Portrait'') Specials * Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel * The Adventure Begins (Auf einem Portrait) * Auf großer Reise (Auf einem Portrait) Große Welt! Große Abenteuer! ('' Auf einem Portrait'') Musik-Videos * Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel, All You Need, Hear the Engines Coming, Go, Go Thomas, Let's Be Brave, Down by the Docks, It's Great to be an Engine, The Whistle Song, Ode to Gordon und That's What Friends Are For, Where in the World is Thomas?, Die Reise geht jetzt los!, Let's Dream Synchronsprecher * Robin Brosch (Deutschland) * Ben Small (England; Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel - Staffel 16) * Glenn Wrage (Amerika) * Bernard Demory (Frankreich und französisches Kanada) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norwegen) * Kōichi Sakaguchi (Japan) * Jarosław Boberek (Polen) * Héctor Moreno (Lateinamerika) * Gadi Levy (Israel) * Mariano García (Spanien) * Jukka Voutilainen (Finnland) Loukas Frangoulis ('' Griechenland'') Trivia * In der deutschen Version von Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel war Ferdinands Slogen: „Ja, genau!", aber seit Staffel 14 sagt er „Ja, richtig!". * Ferdinand kann sowohl mit Holz als auch mit Öl befeuert werden. * Er kann viel schneller fahren, als seine Basis. * Ferdinand ist die einzige Lokomotive von der Nebelinsel, die nach Staffel 16 weiterhin aufgetreten war, jedoch hat er seit besagter Staffel auch nicht mehr gesprochen. * Ferdinand wurde für die britische Eisenbahn modifiziert; Er bekam Puffer und Kettenkupplungen. * Auf seinem Collectible Railway-Modell hat er eine schwarze Pufferbohle und einen Fowler-Tender. * Ferdinands Pfeifton ist der von Rainbow Sun, etwas tiefer. * Rosie bekam in Staffel 17 das gleiche Lampendesign, das für Ferdinand benutzt wurde. In neueren Episoden tritt er in Sir Topham Hatts Büro als Portrait-Kameo auf. Sein Pfeifton wurde später für die Graue Schlepptenderok wieder verwendet. Waren * Holzeisenbahn (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Take-n-Play (Normal und sprechend, Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * TrackMaster (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Capsule Plarail (Japan-exklusiv) * Capsule Collection * Boss (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Collectible Railway * Minis ** Classic Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis (Als Martian Manhunter und Mr. Freeze) ** Sweets Minis * Adventures (Eingestellt) Wood (2018 abgesagt, 2019 neu-veröffentlicht) en:Ferdinand es:Ferdinand he:פרדיננד ja:ファーディナンド pl:Ferdynand ru:Фердинанд zh:费迪南 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:TV-Serien Exklusiv Charakter Kategorie:Dampfloks Kategorie:Nebelinsel Kategorie:Ölbefeuerte Loks Kategorie:Schlepptenderloks Kategorie:Nord-West-Eisenbahn Kategorie:Amerika Kategorie:Andere Eisenbahnen